Human
s are one of the races featured in the Darksiders Series. They were the inhabitants of the Third Kingdom, Earth. Though they were nowhere near as fearsome as either Angels or Demons, they were equally as cunning and far more industrious, having adapted their environment to suit them and tamed the Earth by the time of their destruction. They were to grow in power until the time when they were on equal terms with the two other races. History Originally humans were given the realm of Eden as their home. However, Absalom believed that the Nephilim deserved Eden since they had no realm of their own and sought to conquer it. The resulting clash between the armies of Heaven with the Four Horsemen at their side and the Nephilim resulted in the destruction of Eden and the annihilation of the Nephilim. Humanity was then relocated to the Earth, where the Charred Council ordered that the Tree on that world destroyed to prevent unsanctioned entrance to the realm by the other kingdoms. All mankind were wiped out over the course of the Apocalypse and the following century. The humans left a legacy on the Earth; their monolithic structures dotted the the realm in various states of disrepair. For a time there were lingering survivors, but after a hundred years all that remained of the humans themselves were their corpses, either in the form of the Wicked, the Undead, or burnt to ashes creating the colossal Ashlands region in the Destroyed City. The Horseman War was charged with the crime of their destruction and beginning the End War too early. After their extinction, the Horseman Death embarked to resurrect them so that his brother's supposed crime would be erased. Death learned from the Lord of Bones that all the souls of humanity that now crowded his kingdom wail for vengeance. Over the course of his journey, Death found one survivor but he asked the Horseman to end his life for his crimes against his fellows. Eventually Death was able to restore mankind by sacrificing himself and the souls of the Nephilim. The state of mankind after their resurrection is unknown. In Darksiders During the opening Apocalypse section of the game, humans may be killed. They will generally run away from you screaming. Humans cannot hurt War, including police officers who vainly shoot at him with their pistols. ☀unfortunately War loses the battle againts Straga and after this it was given the chance for him to avange and to kill Straga and to find out why the End war happened so quckly!! ☀unfortunately War loses the battle againts Straga and after this it was given the chance for him to avange and to kill Straga and to find out why the End war happened so quckly!! Society Before their fall, humans were divided between many differing ideologies, nationalities, and societies all of which had little if any knowledge of Creation beyond their own realm. It is unknown what form human society will take after their resurrection, though it is unlikely to return exactly as it was before. Notable Human Characters *Draven - Formerly a human warrior, Draven died centuries ago and serves as the Dead King's Master of Blades as an Undead. *The Hunter - One of the last human survivors, the Hunter survived years alone thanks to a bargain with a demon lord named Belial. Trivia *The live-action Darksiders II trailer "The Last Sermon" focuses on a parish of surviving humans taking refuge during the End-War from a horde of Legion Soldiers as Death prepares to face them alone, however Death never encountered this variety of Demon on Earth during the events of the game itself. Gallery Ds crowd1-1-.jpg|Concept Art Ds crowd2-1-.jpg|Concept Art Ds hunter4-1-.jpg|Concept Art for The Hunter de:Menschen Category:Lore Category:Humans